In general, a light tower, as a large-scale light facility installed for a night game or a performance, having a large area such as a playground, a harbor, and a performance hall, is installed in a tower (top) for illuminating the inside of the playground or performance hall from a high position and the light tower itself constitute one single facility.
In general, a light tower, as a large-scale light facility installed for a night game or a performance, having a large area such as a playground, a harbor, and a performance hall, is installed in a tower (top) for illuminating the inside of the playground or performance hall from a high position and the light tower itself constitute one single facility.
However, there are various technologies related with the tower light apparatus in the related art and examples thereof are Patents Documents 1 to 3.
In Patent Document 1, a rail-type elevating light tower having an elevating carrier joined to elevatably move along a guide rail formed on a prop and elevatably controlled by a wire towing the elevating carrier and driving means and braking means and including multiple light lamps and inner and outer ring-type supports and a support connection frame, is configured to include: a ring gear positioned on the top of the inner ring-type support of the elevating carrier and rotatably installed and having a gear unit in each of an upper part and an inner part; an electric motor to which a driving gear engaged with the inner gear part of the ring gear is axially joined and supported at one side of the inner ring-type support of the elevating carrier; a screw rod of which one end is engaged with an upper gear unit of the ring gear and the other end is rotatably supported by a bearing, and having a screw unit between one end and the other end; a conveyor ball-bearing-joined to the screw rod and advancing and retreating according to a rotational state of the screw rod; a slider in which one side is fixedly installed on the top of the conveyor and an installation part of a light lamp is fixedly installed at the other front end, and which interlocks with the conveyor; and a guide rail guiding linear movement of the slider and fixedly installed at a lower end of the support connection frame.
Patent Document 2 is configured to include a prop vertically erected with a predetermined height, a fixation frame installed on the top of the prop, an elevating frame elevatably installed along the prop and mounted with a light lamp, an elevation driving means elevation-driving the elevating frame, an XY-axis direction constraining means constraining the elevating frame not to move horizontally with respect to the fixation frame when the elevating frame rises, a Z-axis direction constraining means constraining the elevating frame not to move vertically horizontally with respect to the fixation frame when the elevating frame rises, and a remote adjustment switch remotely adjusting the light lamp, the elevation driving means, and the Z-axis direction constraining means.
In Patent Document 3, in a stationary lighting tower in which a ballast as a primary component constituting a light lamp device is installed in a support structure installed on the top of a tower in which a lamp is installed and an igniter is provided integrally with the lamp to make the lamp, the ballast, and the igniter be adjacent to each other to prevent voltage drop, thereby reducing power and extending constant lamp luminous flux and lamp life-span, and which includes an electrical equipment state detecting means detecting states of the ballast, the igniter, and a transformer, a database storing a reference value so as to determine whether the states of the lamp, the ballast, and the igniter are abnormal by comparing the lamp state, the ballast state, and the igniter states, a microcontroller including a display displaying states of each component sensed by the electrical equipment state detecting means, and a power line communication module for communication between the electrical equipment state detecting means and the microcontroller, the electrical equipment state detecting means is installed on the top of the tower and the microcontroller is installed inside a lower end of the tower, and as a result, an operator may determine whether the lamp and the ballast installed on the top of a light top on the ground through the display of the microcontroller before ascending the light tower and thereafter, perform a repairing work, thereby enabling rapid and safe maintenance.
When the light towers in the related art as a large-sized structure having a height of several tens of meters are shaken by external vibration such as an earthquake, electric and electronic elements constituting a light device may cause errors and when the earthquake occurs, the light towers are inclined or broken.